Team Fortune
by Yoshpa Kong
Summary: 16 contestants are put against each other to win a place in TEAM FORTUNE each week, with an eventual hope of winning the 100,000,000 prize! Who will make it to the grand final and take the money? Who will fall at the first hurdle? Rated T for violence, swearing (the mention of W**** K****).
1. Rainbow Coin Race

**This is indeed a new story from YoshiKoopsDixie, this time a game show! The rules are below, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**TEAM FORTUNE**

**RULES**

16 contestants take on various challenges each day, then 3 winners of each challenge goes into **TEAM FORTUNE, **meaning they are immune from the vote by the other contestants. Then, viewers will vote for whoever they want to eliminate. The person with the most votes then leaves Team Fortune for good. When only 5 people remain, there will be 2 people in **TEAM FORTUNE, **as well as 1 person when 4 people remain. When there are 3 people, this is the final, and it is purely down to viewers votes to decide our winner.

* * *

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the first ever episode of Team Fortune!" a glamorous koopa stepped out onto the stage to huge applause, "I am your lovely host and beautiful person Koopie Koo, here to present this amazing game show for the first ever time!"

"But a game show is never complete without a co-host, which is why I am here, you slightly worse but still good co-host Koops! Thank you all for being here, we hope you enjoy the show!" Koops yelled from a small desk with a laptop on it,

"Koops! Leave everything to me!" Koopie Koo snapped.

"Ok..." Koops sighed.

"So, Koops, is it time to meet our contestants?" Koopie Koo smiled, but Koops didn't say anything. "I said, is it time to meet our 16 contestants?"

"Oh, right. Yeah, I think it is!" Koops pulled a panicked face as he had noticably forgotten his lines, "Let's go straight to their interviews!"

* * *

**Name: Birdo**

**"I look forward to staying here a while, I don't think that people actually know me very well yet, but that should change soon."**

* * *

**Name: Diddy Kong**

**"Hell yeah! I'm on TV!"**

* * *

**Name: Dimentio**

**"Ever since that defeat on Super Paper Mario, I've always wanted revenge. Now is my chance. I mean, umm, I look forward to getting to know everyone here!"**

* * *

**Name: Fawful**

**"God, I can't BELIEVE Dimentio made me sign up for this, it's so lame..."**

* * *

**Name: Flurrie**

**"I want to win so badly that if I don't, I'll take a koopa and roast it and eat it."**

* * *

**Name: Goombario**

**"I believe that my superior knowledge will help me win, but most importantly, make everyone look stupid."**

* * *

**Name: Iggy Koopa**

**"I'M HERE FOR MY DAD! AND MY BROTHERS! AND THAT LADY WHO WORKS AT THE CORNER STORE!"**

* * *

**Name: Kolorado**

**"If anyone is in any danger, I shall be there to save them! For I am Super Kolorado! Dun dun duuuun! Is that the wrong music? Whoops..."**

* * *

**Name: Lakilester**

**"To be honest, I just came to get away from Lakilulu..."**

* * *

**Name: Lakilulu**

**"Oh my god! Lakilester's here too! Oh my baby is following me around everywhere, it's adorable!"**

* * *

**Name: Morton Koopa Jr.**

**"Iggy's here? No way! This is going to be so much fun!"**

* * *

**Name: Parakarry**

**"You may see me as bland, but once you get to know me, you'll find out that I'm really fun! Just give me a chance."**

* * *

**Name: Rosalina**

**"I come from beyond the planets you all know, so I carry some information never seen or heard before. Keep me in, and I'll tell you all of my secrets..."**

* * *

**Name: Starlow**

**"Hey everyone! I'm loving it here already and I've only DONE THE INTERVIEW AND THE CURRENT FILMING! KEEP ME HERE PLEASE, I WANNA STAY!"**

* * *

**Name: Sushie**

**"Wassup guys? I'm, like, the most coolest fish on the planet, you all want to see more of me, right?"**

* * *

**Name: Toadette**

**"Hey everyone! I'm really looking forward to getting to know everyone better and making some new friends!**

* * *

"So I come on this show to get revenge, and neither Mario nor Luigi are there? Dimentio sighed, "I've wasted my time..."

"And mine..." Fawful shook his head in disappointment.

"Yeah... sorry about that... none of the main 6 wanted to be involved so we had to ask a few nobodies to be on. We even got Lakilulu!" Koops shuddered.  
"Hey! That wasn't needed!" Lakilulu cried, "Lakilester! Defend me now!"  
"Yes, dear." Lakilester sighed.

"Well?" Lakilulu tapped her… cloud impatiently.

"What?" Lakilester asked, "I agreed with you! YOU WANT SO MUCH FROM ME!"

Lakilulu rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I want so much…"

"Oh pack it in, Lulu! You're hurting my ears!" Goombario complained.  
"What ears?" Toadette questioned, "You don't have ears."

"YOU GET WHAT I MEAN, OKA- wait, how can I hear then?" Goombario asked.

"Video game logic – get used to it." Kolorado smiled.

"That's true… like how can say… Sushie still be remembered today? She's just a dumb fish." Diddy spat, everyone looking at him like he was a freak. "What? It's true."

"That's really mean, but ya know what? I'll forgive you, because I'm that nice." Sushie boasted.

"Yeah… you're very nice…" Starlow sarcastically charmed.

"I know right!" Sushie screamed.

"You're hurting my ears again!" Goombario yelled.

"YOU DON'T HAVE EARS!" Toadette screeched.

"Jeez, calm down!" Parakarry looked shocked, "You're so intense…"

"Can we get started with the first challenge yet?" Koopie Koo asked.

"NO!" everyone screamed.

"Oh, okay…" Koopie Koo sighed.

"IGGY!" Morton just realised Iggy was there, and began to run towards him.

"MORTON!" Iggy did the same, until the pair both collided into a massive brotherly hug.

"Eugh… get a room." Birdo spat.

"Just because you have no family, doesn't mean you should try to ruin someone else's." Iggy insulted.

Birdo burst into tears, "That's not true… I have a family…"

"Of course you do…" Fawful rolled his eyes.

"Oh, coming from you?" Toadette joined in insulting people. "I've never actually seen you happy with anyone."

"That may be because you never actually seen me." Fawful smirked.

"…Maybe…" Toadette admitted.

"OKAY! WE ARE STARTING THE FIRST CHALLENGE NOW WHETHER YOU ALL LIKE IT OR NOT! COME ON!" Koopie Koo finally yelled.

"That was sudden…" Flurrie said.

* * *

The two hosts took all the contestants to an unknown place with bright, vibrant colours.

"Umm… where are we?" Goombario asked.

"Wait a minute and we'll tell you!" Koops yelled at the goomba.

"Fine, be like that." Goombario turned away from the co-host.

"Wait a second… I recognise this place from playing Mario Kart 7! I'm still mad I'm not in that." Toadette scowled.

"If it's in Mario Kart 7… that can only mean…" Dimentio was interrupted.

"Rainbow Road…" everyone sighed.

"That's right, you will be facing your first challenge on the course everyone dreads, but I'll let Koopie go into the details." Koops revealed.

"This definitely cannot be good…" Flurrie worried.

"Indeed it is not! However, instead of the predictable Mario Kart race around this track, we're setting you a tougher challenge for you all to take on. You'll be RUNNING around the track collecting coins hidden around. If you fall off, you are docked 5 coins from your coin total. Everyone must complete one lap. You'll all go at once." Koopie informed.

"As always, the top 3 contestants are in Team Fortune, and therefore immune from the public vote and elimination. You get to the top three by gathering the most coins on your lap around. You have 4 minutes to get as many coins as possible. There will be 100 coins set around random places of the track. You have just a few minutes to prepare yourselves." Koops told.

"This sounds fun..." Birdo sighed, "Who will win this one?"

"No idea, everyone will struggle with it in my opinion." Parakarry stated.

"Yeah, it'll be hard to see someone leave this early, as their journey has only just begun." Rosalina tried to smile.

"Where are you from, anyway?" Birdo asked Rosalina.

"That is for me to know, and you to be told at a later date." Rosalina winked before walking off.

"I've never played Mario Kart 7, or seen or heard of Rainbow Road, what is it?" Kolorado questioned.

"It's the hardest race track of all, there are planets, craters, everything. It's tricky to drive on, let alone run." Rosalina informed.

"That doesn't sound good." Kolorado worried.

"It isn't. But the view looks great from here." Parakarry smiled, watching over the view of Rainbow Road.

"Okay! Your preparation time is up! Time to get going!" Koops shouted, and the contestants sighed as they wandered over to the starting line. "HURRY UP!"

"Ok Iggy, you can do this, YOU CAN DO THIS!" Iggy shouted to himself.

"Stop talking to yourself, dude." Diddy shook his head in disappointment, "It's so not cool."

"ON YOUR MARKS…"

"Shut it, ape. I'll beat you easily." Iggy spat.

"GET SET…"

"Of course you will…" Diddy laughed in Iggy's face.

"Just watch me." Iggy threatened.

"GO!"

Everyone ran as fast as they could, wanting to collect as many coins as possible.

* * *

**4 minutes to go…**

Iggy and Diddy were frantically racing each other, both trying to get as many coins as they could. They both had their eyes set on one coin just balancing off the edge of the course.

"Don't even think about taking that one… it's mine!" Diddy threatened.

"Oh, I think not!" Iggy cackled as he inched closer to the coin. They were just getting closer to it, but they saw a figure zoom past, snatching the coin from their grasp.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!" Dimentio giggled as he zoomed away with the coin in his hand.

"See, we can make a bit of fun out of this competition, huh?" Fawful grinned, and Dimentio grinned back.

0 coins – Iggy Koopa, Diddy Kong, Starlow, Birdo, Lakilulu

1 coin – Fawful, Toadette, Kolorado, Parakarry, Sushie

2 coins – Flurrie, Goombario, Lakilester

3 coins – Rosalina, Morton Koopa Jr

4 coins – Dimentio

* * *

**3 minutes to go…**

"Honey! How do you have so many coins!" Lakilulu whined as Lakilester picked up another coin.

"I run. I run a lot." Lakilester didn't even look at Lakilulu.

"Ok! I'll try that!" Lakilulu ran off in a different direction. However, Dimentio was there to stick his leg out, and Lakilulu was sent tumbling down to the blackness below.

Koops sighed, "Guess I have to get her, don't see why, she's useless…"

Meanwhile, Rosalina was casually walking along, gazing at the view she had on her pleasant walk.

"HEY ROSALINA!" Morton screamed, making her jump.

"What do you want?" Rosalina sighed.

"Nothing, just to hang out. That ok?" Morton rolled his eyes.

"Not really…" Rosalina rolled her eyes back.

"That's rude!" Morton cried.

-5 coins – Lakilulu

0 coins – Starlow, Birdo

1 coin – Kolorado, Sushie, Iggy Koopa

2 coins – Diddy Kong, Toadette, Fawful, Goombario

3 coins – Parakarry, Flurrie, Lakilester, Morton Koopa Jr

5 coins – Rosalina, Dimentio

* * *

**2 minutes to go…**

"Come on! I need some coins!" Starlow shouted to herself.

"You need a bit of help?" Birdo laughed, just collecting a coin.

"AAH! WENDY KOOPA! DIE!" Starlow pushed Birdo off the edge. "Wait, that was Birdo, wasn't it? Why do I always do that?"

"That coin is MINE! Don't even THINK about taking it from me." Kolorado threatened Toadette, but wasn't watching where he was going so fell off the edge too.

"It's yours, is it?" Toadette smirked, picking up the coin.

"Why is everyone around here so smug?" Parakarry asked himself, collecting another coin, "It isn't like they've ruled the world."

"It's BECAUSE," Birdo interrupted, "They all want to win so badly that their heads keep expanding until they're eliminated. Trust me, I know this stuff."

"AAH! WENDY KOOPA! DIE!" Parakarry repeated Starlow as he shoved Birdo off the edge again.

"This has to stop…" Birdo muttered to herself as Koops picked her up and onto the course again.

-9 coins – Birdo

-4 coins - Kolorado

-3 coins – Lakilulu

1 coin – Starlow

2 coins – Sushie, Goombario

3 coins – Iggy Koopa, Diddy Kong, Fawful

4 coins – Toadette, Flurrie

5 coins – Morton Koopa Jr

6 coins – Lakilester

8 coins – Dimentio

9 coins – Rosalina, Parakarry

* * *

**1 minute to go…**

"Hey… why does everyone hate me?" Birdo asked Sushie, who was ignoring her. "Sushie?"

AAH WENDY KOO-" Sushie screamed.

"I'm not Wendy Koopa!" Birdo roared, "Why does everyone think that?"

"I don't know… you just look like her." Sushie informed.

"How?" Birdo asked.

"STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS WENDY KOO- I MEAN BIRDO!" Sushie shouted, Birdo just sighed, walking off.

"So… by my calculations, right now, I have a 2.16% chance of winning this round, with a 6.48% chance of getting into Team Fortune." Goombario calculated.

"Oh shut up, you're so boring!" Flurrie rolled her eyes.

"Being smart doesn't make you boring!" Goombario spat.

"I know, but you're very boring." Flurrie sighed.

"Someone has attitude…" Starlow remarked at Flurrie.

"Sorry, but if you had to listen to Goombario's calculations every 30 seconds you'd be as angry as me." Flurrie shouted.

"HEY! THAT'S RUDE!" Goombario yelled.

"Oh shut up, I'm off to get some coins…" Flurrie skipped off.

-8 coins – Birdo

-4 coins – Kolorado

-2 coins – Lakilulu

2 coins – Starlow, Goombario

3 coins – Sushie, Fawful, Diddy Kong

4 coins – Iggy Koopa

5 coins – Flurrie, Morton Koopa Jr

6 coins – Toadette

9 coins – Dimentio, Lakilester

10 coins – Parakarry

12 coins – Rosalina

* * *

"Time's up!" Koopie called, trying to get all 16 contestants in as quickly as possible.

"C'mon… hurry up!" Koops yelled, and finally they arrived.

"So? Who won?" Morton asked, excited.

"The winner, with a great 12 coins is…" Koops built up suspense.

"ROSALINA!" Koopie shouted.

Rosalina cheered, "YAY! I'M IN TEAM FORTUNE!"

"That's right, and joining you with 10 coins is…" Koopie smiled.

"PARAKARRY!" Koops revealed.

Everyone cheered for the koopa mailman, unlike Rosalina.

"Now, for the third spot, there was a tie, so we need a tiebreaker. However, we're too lazy to plan that, so we'll just let Rosalina choose between Dimentio and Lakilester for the final spot in Team Fortune!" Koopie winked.

"Umm…" Rosalina thought, "DIMENTIO!"

"Okay! So, Rosalina, Parakarry and Dimentio are all safe from your votes, but the other 13 must avoid them! If you would like to send someone out of the competition, just say the following…

My vote goes to…

Followed by one of any of these…

Lakilester, Toadette, Morton Koopa Jr, Flurrie, Iggy Koopa, Diddy Kong, Fawful, Sushie, Starlow, Goombario, Lakilulu, Kolorado or Birdo!" Koops revealed.

"Get voting now!" Koopie ordered, "NOW I TELL YOU!"

* * *

**So, vote for one of the thirteen contestants you wish to eliminate! Hope you enjoyed the chapter :D**


	2. Let's Get Quizzical

**I'm back with another Team Fortune update! Thanks to Kaiimi, Owen96, SamosaTwin and Soliddude1175 (amazing name, by the way) for reviewing and voting. Today's chapter will include the elimination, obviously, and the next challenge. So after this chapter you may vote for the contestant you wish to eliminate again. **

**Owen96: It'd be shocking if I didn't know :P**

**Kaiimi: Everyone seems to think that :P**

**Soliddude1175: I found him quite annoying too, glad I'm nowhere near the only one :P**

**Long author's note aside, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Previously on Team Fortune...  
"Welcome to the first ever episode of Team Fortune!"

"It's time to meet our contestants!"

"YOU WANT SO MUCH FROM ME!"

"See, we can make a bit of fun out of this competiton!"

"Guess I have to get her, don't see why, she's useless..."

"AAH! WENDY KOOPA! DIE!"

"I have a 2.16% chance of winning this round."

"So, who won?"

"Get voting now!"

"Welcome back to Team Fortune! We're here to reveal the dreaded results and the first person to be eliminated from Team Fortune." Koopie waved her arms around to create tension.

The 16 contestants were stood in small see through containers with their names spelt on it and their special colour tinted inside.

"Of course, there were three people already in Team Fortune, so those three are already safe," Koops reminded, "Those three are..."

"Rosalina!" Koopie cheered, as did Rosalina as her light blue container suddenly opened.

"Parakarry!" Koops grinned, the audience screaming as Parakarry stepped out of his cyan container, waving to the audience.

"And..." Koopie smiled, "Wait, why am I building up suspense? We knew this last episode! Dimentio, for god sake!"

Dimentio looked confused as his purple container opened, looking at Koopie weirdly. "What was that about?"

"Nothing!" Koopie quickly yelled.

"Shall we just find out who is safe?" Koops rolled his eyes.

"That might work!" Toadette shouted from her container, but was barely audible.

"Oh shut up, Toadette. Or I'll put you in my Mushroom Pie." Birdo spat.

"AAH! WENDY KOOPA!" Toadette panicked, running around in her small container.

"I'M NOT WENDY KOOPA!" Birdo shrieked.

"You aren't?" Koopie's eyes widened. "Dammit! We got the wrong person! Anyway, be quiet, Wendy Koopa."

"Let's just find out who's safe for goodness sake!" Koops ordered. "We got 4 votes this episode, which isn't too bad considering it is the first episode. Please thank these 4 voters!"

"Thank you..." the contesants sighed.

"LOUDER!" Koopie yelled.

"THANK YOU!" the contestants innocently smiled.

"Better," Koopie smiled.

"Ok, now to actually find out who is safe..." Koops sighed with relief. "Three people with 0 votes are..."

"Diddy Kong... Sushie... and... Kolorado!" Koopie cheered as the audience roared. Diddy, Sushie and Kolorado were ecstatic as they were released from their containers.

"YES! I'M THROUGH TO ANOTHER WEEK!" Diddy yelled.

"Hey, watch what your tone of voice... you're hurting my ears!" Goombario complained.

"YOU DON'T HAVE EARS!" Toadette shrieked.

"...Anyway, Koopie?" Koops awkwardly smiled.

"These three are followed by..." Koopie built up suspense.

"Morton Koopa... Starlow... and... Iggy Koopa!" Koops shouted, the audience were cheering again but weren't audible as Starlow was screaming at the top of her voice.

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! I'M THROUGH!" she screamed, but noticed everyone was staring at her, "He he, I must be in the competition spirit..."

"So, the first person in danger of leaving Team Fortune for the very first time is..." Koops faked sadness.

Koopie frowned, "It's Lakilester!"

"No! Lakilester!" Lakilulu shouted.

"WILL EVERYONE STOP SHOUTING?" Toadette ironically shrieked.

"And the hypocrite of the year award goes to..." Birdo rolled her eyes.

"Be quiet, Wendy Koopa." Koopie ordered, and Birdo just sighed.

"I wish you were in trouble..." Koops whispered.

"The next three contestants safe from elimination are..." Koopie grinned.

"Flurrie... Toadette... and... Goombario!" Koops congratulated the three who were safe as they stepped out of their containers.

"That was a relief..." Flurrie smiled, "But Goombario's still here... yay..."

"So, we are left with three more contestants - Fawful, Lakilulu and Wendy Koopa - I mean Birdo." Koops corrected himself.

"I hope I'm safe, even though I keep being called Wendy Koopa." Birdo said to herself.

"Be quiet, Wendy Koopa." Koopie demanded, "Or I'll eliminate you anyway."

"You don't have the power to do that..." Birdo rolled her eyes.

"I DO NOW!" Koopie screamed.

"Koopie, calm down..." Koops said.

"You're right. Sorry, Wendy Koopa, but be quiet." Koopie smiled.

"The final two contestants safe from elimination are..." Koops got back to the game.

"Wendy Ko- Birdo!" Koopie announced, Birdo rolling her eyes.

"And... no way! It cannot be!" Koops looked genuinely shocked, "It's Lakilulu!"

Everyone in the audience and all contestants gasped.

"Don't sound so surprised! I'm lovely, right Lakilester?" Lakilulu boasted,

"Of course..." Lakilester sighed.

"So that means Fawful joins Morton Koopa in the new challenge we at Team Fortune like to call 'Fight to the Death'." Koopie laughed, "You two will stand on a platform, but there'll be a different twist to the platform each elimination face-off. This elimination, the platform is like a seesaw - go too far to one side and you'll tip right off. The first person to tall off the platform will be eliminated from the competition."

"That's not fair!" Morton complained.

"How is it? Are you just scared to lose?" Fawful smirked.

"No, it's just that some people's strengths are in different places." Morton spat.

"Of course..." Fawful rolled his eyes.

"Are you both ready?" Koops shouted.

"You're going down." Morton threatened.

"No, you're going down." Fawful angrily yelled.

"Very good threats there guys. I'm impressed." Birdo sarcastically applauded.

"Be quiet, Wendy Koopa." Morton turned to Birdo.

"GO!" Koops screamed. The two began fighting, eager to stay in this competiton.

Morton shoved Fawful onto one side of the platform, but Fawful was just able to stay on.

"You'll be sorry for that..." Fawful threatened.

"Whoo! Go Morton!" Iggy cheered in the background.

"No, it's GO FAWFUL! WOOO!" Dimentio yelled.

"How about... I HOPE THEY BOTH LEAVE FOREVER!" Toadette joked.

"That was unnecessary." Birdo stated.

"Oh be quiet, Wendy Koopa." Toadette spat.

As they were all bickering, both contestants got closer and closer to pushing one another off.

"Just give up already!" Fawful ordered.

"Oh, nice try..." Morton rolled his eyes, whacking him over the head.

Fawful moaned, getting dizzier by the second. Without knowing, he wandered off the platform - sealing his elimination. Morton cheered, joined by an ecstatic Iggy Koopa, almost crying tears of joy.

"I'm afraid Fawful is leaving the competition at this stage, commiserations to him and all voters who wanted to keep him in... oh wait, that's no one. Let's go back to Team Fortune Central then!" Koopie put on her poker face.

"Ok, you will have just a little bit of rest time before your next challenge, because if you're anything like me, you're very, very tired." Koopie yawned. "Except you, Wendy Koopa. You don't deserve sleep."

Birdo rolled her eyes, but everyone ignored her.

"I'm making the most of this rest time - I wanna win this!" Starlow started punching the air.

"What's our next challenge?" Parakarry asked impatiently.

"WE WON'T TELL ANYONE YET!" Koops shouted, scaring the remaining contestants. "Hehe, I mean, we won't tell you until we've all rested up and are ready for it."

"...Anyway, let's get some sleep guys!" Flurrie ordered.

"Yeah... we only have five bedrooms, so there'll have to be three people per bedroom. We've already picked the three people in each bedroom - and you're going to have so much fun with them!" Koopie exclaimed.

"Yes, you'll be sleeping with the people you hate the most..." Koops grinned.

"Oh god, this means I'm with Goombario..." Flurrie gulped.

"I'm with Lakilulu then." Lakilester frowned.

"That puts me with Lakilulu..." Birdo sighed.

"Guess I'm with Lakilulu." Parakarry admitted.

"NO! I DON'T WANNA BE WITH LAKILULU!" Toadette burst into tears.

"...Well that was sudden." Morton noted, "But I guess I'm with Lakilulu too..."

"Nope. Only two of you are with Lakilulu! Those are the two we hate the most!" Koops cackled.

"AAH! IT'S KAMEK!" Diddy shrieked, "KILL IT WITH FIRE!"

"I'm not Kamek!" Koops kicked Diddy in the face, knocking him out.

"Anyway, the bedrooms will have the following people..." Koopie announced.

**"Bedroom 1 - Lakilulu, Sushie and Wendy Koopa. I mean Birdo.**

**Bedroom 2 - Iggy Koopa, Diddy Kong and Starlow.**

**Bedroom 3 - Morton Koopa, Dimentio and Toadette.**

**Bedroom 4 - Goombario, Flurrie and Rosalina**

**Bedroom 5 - Kolorado, Parakarry and Lakilester."**

"I'm NOT with Lakilulu?!" everyone except Birdo and Sushie screamed.

"Hey! That's rude!" Lakilulu cried, "Lakilester, defend me!"

"Yes, dear." Lakilester sighed.

"On another note, I'm not actually that upset with my people. I get along with half of them." Parakarry shrugged.

"I don't. I get along with no one." Lakilester rolled his eyes.

"I'll keep Lakilulu away from you..." Parakarry cheekily whispered.

"WE'LL BE THE VERY BEST OF FRIENDS FOREVER!" Lakilester cheered, hugging Parakarry.

"What did you say to my Lakilester?" Lakilulu shouted, "DID YOU DRUG HIM?"

"No! We're just gonna have some fun tonight..." Parakarry winked.

"Gross..." Birdo cringed.

"Oh be quiet, Wendy Koopa." Parakarry rolled his eyes, "We're having a midnight feast..." he lied.

"Are you ten?" Toadette asked.

"No. Thanks for asking!" Parakarry smiled.

**Bedroom 1 (Lakilulu, Sushie, Birdo)**

Sushie sat on her bed, bored out of her... scales. Her face lit up, however, when she realised the secret stash of food in her bag.

"This party just got int'restin'!" she thought to herself, pulling her bag out at a very fast pace, frightening Lakilulu and Birdo.

"Shut up Sushie! We're trying to sleep here!" Birdo ordered.

"Oh be quiet, Wendy Koopa." Sushie rolled her eyes, "I've gotta eat!"

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Lakilulu smirked, "Oh my god, that was the best insult I've ever come up with!"

"You really can't insult people then..." Birdo remarked.

"I'm better than you, Wendy Koopa." Lakilulu rolled her eyes.

"STOP CALLING ME WENDY KOOPA!" Birdo suddenly screamed.

"Okay..." Sushie smiled apologetically. There was a long silence. "Umm... could I use your phone Wendy Koopa?"

Birdo sighed, "Fine..." she handed her phone over to Sushie, "Now let me sleep!"

**Bedroom 2 (Iggy Koopa, Diddy Kong, Starlow)**

"Ugh... why can't I be with Morton?" Iggy whined.

"It's good to know you're looking forward to being with us." Diddy rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up Diddy, no one likes you." Iggy spat.

"I do..." Starlow whispered.

"Really?" Diddy's face lit up, "You do?"

"Sure!" Starlow randomly shouted.

"Thanks!" Diddy grinned.

Starlow smiled, "No problem."

"Get a room..." Iggy rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up Iggy! Just because you have no friends!" Diddy spat.

"I HAVE MORTON!" Iggy burst into tears.

"He's family. Sorry to tell you, but that doesn't count, dear." Starlow informed.

"Everyone just leave me alone! I'm going to sleep!" Iggy turned around, getting under the covers in his bed.

Starlow rolled her eyes, "Typical."

"I know!" Diddy smirked.

**Bedroom 3 (Morton Koopa, Dimentio, Toadette)**

"I still can't believe you are the one who eliminated Fawful." Dimentio looked sad, facing Morton.

"Me? What did I do?" Morton rolled his eyes.

"I needed someone to blame and you're just completely dumb!" Dimentio admitted.

"Dimentio, it's ok... just think of the money you could win!" Toadette smiled.

"You're just as bad!" Dimentio angrily shouted, "You couldn't care less about anyone but yourself in this competition!"

"That's the attitude you need!" Toadette yelled.

"Stop arguing!" they heard a voice scream from another room, but everyone ignored it.

"To be a horrible person?" Dimentio asked.

"You did NOT just go there!" Toadette confronted.

"QUICK! I NEED POPCORN!" Morton screamed.

"Oh shut up Morton! No one likes you." they both spat.

"GET BACK TO FIGHTING!" Morton ordered, "NOW!"

"Nah, I can't be bothered anymore." Dimentio shrugged.

"Of course you can't..." Toadette rolled her eyes, "You're obviously just scared you'll lose against a girl!"

"Not at all." Dimentio replied, "I'm just tired of arguing and want to sleep. Think about someone else for a change!"

"Aww, is Dimentio tired?" Toadette taunted, but Dimentio just ignored her, going to sleep.

**Bedroom 4 (Goombario, Flurrie, Rosalina)**

"So, if there are 15 people remaining and three people in the final, that means there will be 12 eliminations from now on. If we multiply the amount of eliminations by 15 people divided by pi and then subtract the age of my mother divided by 3, that gives each person a 34.32484076433121% chance of getting into the final 3." Goombario calculated.

"That doesn't make sense!" Flurrie sighed.

"How exactly?" Goombario raised his eyebrow.

"I don't even want to explain..." Flurrie lay down on her bed, "I'm not boring like you."

"You both have problems... and I don't want to hear it any more!" Rosalina exclaimed.

"Yeah, if Goombario shuts up with his constant boring calculations that make no sense, I think we can be quite good friends!" Flurrie smiled at Rosalina.

"If Flurrie stops moaning, I'll be happy." Goombario winked at Rosalina.

"I choose Flurrie. I don't want calculations being thrown at me every five seconds." Rosalina decided very quickly.

Flurrie laughed, "Yeah, so shut up Goombario!"

"Ok then..." Goombario sighed, looking very sad.

**Bedroom 5 (Kolorado, Parakarry, Lakilester)**

"Parakarry?" Lakilester asked.

"Is sleeping..." Parakarry yawned.

"Oh, sorry. I just wanted to ask something." Lakilester stated.

Parakarry sighed, "Go ahead..."

"How do you plan on keeping Lakilulu away?" Lakilester asked.

"I was gonna talk to you about this when I woke up, but I guess I can tell you now." Parakarry shrugged.

"So?" Lakilester got impatient.

"I'm going to form an alliance between me, you and someone else who I haven't decided yet, and we'll all team up to sabotage Lakilulu in the competiton. Then, people will vote her out, as no one likes her, and once she is, we can sabotage different people so we can all be in the final! The viewers will know about this and like us because of it - Lakilester, you aren't very popular, I won't lie to you." Parakarry announced.

"Wow, an alliance? Really? The author couldn't be original?" Kolorado rolled his eyes.

"What author?" Lakilester looked confused as he stared at Kolorado.

"This is a story - did you not know that?" Kolorado questioned.

"No. I did not." Lakilester informed.

"Ok, don't worry." Kolorado smirked.

"That was sort of breaking the fourth wall..." Parakarry awkwardly spoke.

"Eh, the author can re-build it." Kolorado rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Ok, once everyone has woken up, we can start the new challenge!" Koops smiled at the cameras pointing at him, as more contestants arrived in the lobby of the hotel.

"Can we start this yet?" Toadette asked, rubbing her eyes.

"No, we need to wait for Wendy Koopa." Koopie sighed, "Wait, it's Birdo, isn't it?"

"Sorry I'm late guys." Birdo walked in, yawning.

"Oh, hey Wendy Koopa!" Rosalina greeted.

"Call me Wendy Koopa one more time and I will kick you all the way to whatever planet you're from." Birdo threatened.

"That was rude..." Flurrie backed away from Birdo, scared.

"Shall we announce the challenge now?" Koops sighed.

"Yeah, go ahead." Kolorado smirked.

"Who should we pick for our new alliance then?" Parakarry whispered to Lakilulu.

"They keep whispering to each other..." Birdo whispered to a random person - who turned out to be Starlow.

"AAH! WENDY KOOPA!" Starlow screamed.

"Oh come on! This is just getting old now!" Birdo complained.

"No, it really isn't." Diddy grinned.

Birdo scowled, "It really is..."

"This could take a while." Koops sighed.

"EVERYBODY JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Koopie shrieked, and everyone was silent.

"Good." Koops smiled, knowing he had everyone's attention. "The first challenge tested your athletic and exploration abilities. This one will test your knowledge."

"YES!" Goombario yelled, but everyone looked at him like he was a psychopath.

"Dude, not cool." Sushie turned away from him, diva-style.

"May I continue?" Koops asked, impatiently.

"Of course." Sushie smiled.

"Good." Koops smiled back, "You'll all stand in a circle with 15 podiums. Each podium has a key with each person's name on it above on a small platform. You will be asked 1 question about general knowledge and if you get that question correct, the small platform will open up, giving you the key. Then, once all the questions have been asked, there is a safe in the middle of the circle, the ones who have got their question correct will have to race to this safe, where there are three keyholes. The three who have their keys inside the safe first will be in Team Fortune and immune from the viewer vote."

"Kapiesh?" Koopie winked.

"YES!" everyone shouted.

"Very well then." Koops said, sounding like an old lady. "Shall we begin?"

"We need to choose quickly, or our plan will be ruined!" Parakarry panicked.

"Don't worry, I have the perfect person for our alliance." Lakilester smirked.

"Oh Toadette!" Lakilester chirped, walking up to Toadette.

"What do you want?" Toadette rolled her eyes.

"I was wondering if you would like to join my alliance?" Lakilester smiled.

"Who else is in?" Toadette looked interested.

"Just Parakarry, we have a plan to sabotage the other contestants - starting off with Lakilulu - until there's just three left." Lakilester informed.

"I'm interested..." Toadette smirked.

"Each challenge we'll choose someone to sabotage if they aren't out already." Lakilester told.

"But what if we get voted out?" Toadette asked.

Lakilester smiled, "We won't... viewers LOVE alliances - fact. They'll keep us in until the end!"

"Now that I like..." Toadette thought, "Ok, I'm in."

"Great! So, how will we sabotage Lakilulu?" Lakilester questioned.

"I have an idea, leave this one to me." Toadette walked off, evilly.

"Are we all ready for the challenge to begin?" Koops asked.

"Yes, we've been ready for FIVE MINUTES!" Dimentio rolled his eyes.

"Just get started already!" Iggy demanded.

"Okay, okay!" Koops sighed, "The first question goes to... SUSHIE!"

Sushie screamed, just hearing her name being shouted.

**Question: **How many members of the Koopalings are there on this show?

**Answer: **Umm... 2?

"Oh, that is incorrect I'm afraid! The correct answer is 3 - there's Iggy Koopa, Morton Koopa and Wendy Koopa!" Koopie smiled sympathetically.

"What? That's not fair!" Sushie complained.

"Life isn't fair - deal with it." Koopie rolled his eyes.

"Hehe, poor Sushie. You don't get a chance to race for a place in Team Fortune I am afraid!" Koops announced. "Anyway, the second question goes to... DIMENTIO!"

"I'll obviously get this one right!" Dimentio boasted.

**Question: **What is the fifth letter of the alphabet?

**Answer: **Nope, not falling for that one! The answer to that is "L".

"I'm impressed, Dimentio. That is the correct answer!" Koopie grinned.

"I knew it." Dimentio smirked.

"So! Dimentio gets the first key, and a chance to race for a place in this week's Team Fortune. Will he make it again?" Koops asked, "The next question shall go to... GOOMBARIO!"

"If it's about anything other than sports, I'm guaranteed a key, obviously." Goombario rolled his eyes, loving himself.

**Question: **In Mario Kart 7, how many princesses are there?

**Answer: **That's easy... 3.

"That was a very easy question that you got correct there Goombario." Koopie wasn't impressed, "I applaud you. Clap clap."

Goombario burst into tears, "YOU ALL BULLY ME!"

"Well, that was dramatic." Koops remarked, "After three questions, here are the stats...

**Into Race: **Dimentio, Goombario

**Out: **Sushie

And the fourth question goes to... LAKILULU!"

"EEK! I'm not very clever!" Lakilulu shrieked, obviously fake, "Nah, I'm just kidding. I'm smarter than all of you!"

**Question: **What kind of creature is Birdo?

**Answer: **Umm... a koopa?

"I'm afraid that is incorrect! The correct answer was a Birdo, obviously." Koopie sighed, "Some people..."

"But, you say that Birdo is Wendy Koopa all the time..." Lakilulu cried.

"Well, she isn't!" Koopie coldly shouted.

"And Lakilulu loses the chance to get into Team Fortune!" Koops announced.

"Well, I don't need to use my plan then." Toadette whispered to herself.

"The fifth question goes to... STARLOW!" Koops shouted.

"Oh my god! This is probably gonna be so amazing!" Starlow screamed.

**Question: **If a tree falls in a forest when no one is around, does it make a sound?

**Answer: **Yes, because someone out there bought the vynl.

"I was not expecting you to get that one right... I'm very impressed!" Koopie looked stunned, "Now get lost."

"So, Starlow will be in the race for Team Fortune!" Koops declared, "The next question shall go to... DIDDY KONG!"

"Meh, okay. Better to get it down now." Diddy shrugged.

**Question: **Does Lakilulu have friends?

**Answer: **No, of course not!

"That is incorrect, I'm afraid. Well, I'm not afraid, but y'know I wanted to show some emotion." Koopie admitted, "She has an imaginary sock friend named Mary."

"She has a sock friend? Me too!" Diddy exclaimed, dancing around. "Can they be friends?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Koopie looked confused.

"Crazy sock friends aside... Diddy Kong got that question wrong so will not be in the race to be in Team Fortune!" Koops put on a sad face. "Let's see some more stats!"

**Into Race: **Dimentio, Goombario, Starlow

**Out: **Sushie, Lakilulu, Diddy Kong

And we go into the seventh question with... MORTON KOOPA!"

"Oh god..." Morton sighed.

**Question: **Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?

**Answer: **Koopie Koo?

"Oh stop trying to butter me up you little rat!" Koopie spat, "I'm not that immodest!"

"So, who was it?" Morton took an interest.

"Birdo. Because it was just that funny." Koopie laughed.

"That's not even funny... that's offensive to the planet." Koops shook his head in shame, "The eighth question goes to... FLURRIE!"

Flurrie smiled, "I've done my research very, VERY well. I'll be fine here."

**Question: **I'm running out of questions, can you suggest one?

**Answer: **Umm... how about... are Goombario's calculations annoying?

"Perfect! Thank you Flurrie! You get into the race right now!" Koopie hugged Flurrie.

"Oh, wow! Thank you Koopie!" Flurrie grinned.

"Thank you Flurrie, you deserve to go into Team Fortune automatically for that... but I can't let that happen unfortunately." Koops sighed.

"Oh well, I'm in the race!" Flurrie giggled.

"Anyway, the next question goes to... BIRDO! I mean WENDY KOOPA! No, I mean BIRDO!" Koops chuckled.

"I'm getting tired of this..." Birdo rolled her eyes.

"Please don't ask a Wendy Koopa question..." Birdo pleaded.

"I won't... I won't..." Koopie assured.

**Question: **Are Goombario's calculations annoying?

**Answer: **Wow... you actually used that! Umm... no. Because I haven't encountered them yet.

"That is very wrong. They're really annoying." Koopie sighed, "Now sit down and be quiet, Wendy Koopa."

Birdo hung her head in shame, "Oh, ok..."

"After nine questions, here are the stats!" Koops smiled.

"**Into Race: **Dimentio, Goombario, Starlow, Flurrie

**Out: **Sushie, Lakilulu, Diddy Kong, Morton Koopa, Birdo

The tenth question shall go to... TOADETTE!"

"Okay, I think I'm ready..." Toadette prepared herself, "Forget sabotage and just answer the question."

**Question: **How many characters other than you were there in Mario Kart 7?

**Answer: **Well, I wasn't in Mario Kart 7, so 16.

"Well done, you go into the race for Team Fortune. Now hurry up so I can get some sleep -I spent the last few hours preparing this quiz for you losers." this wasn't Koopie who was speaking - it was Zess T.

"Zess T?" Toadette asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Koopie went on toilet break..." Zess T sighed, "Now get outta here!"

"Sorry about that! The eleventh question goes to... PARAKARRY!" Koops declared.

"BRING IT ON!" Parakarry screamed.

"Yeah... good luck with that..." Koops sarcastically smiled.

**Question: **What colour is Waluigi?

**Answer: **Green. Because he is very, very smelly. Ping pong Waluigi.

"Amazing answer - one that is very much correct. Congratulations and all that." Zess T was still there.

"I dread to think what Koopie is doing on her toilet break..." Parakarry cringed.

"A nice image for all of you viewers to enjoy!" Koops shuddered, "Let's hope Koopie is back soon!"

"Yeah... let's hope so..." Rosalina tried to hold in sick.

"Rosalina, you're next, because I've forgotten the rest of the characters and I can't be bothered to look at my sheet." Koops smiled innocently.

"Ok... I'm ready." Rosalina breathed in and out very slowly.

"HURRY UP ALREADY!" Zess T called out.

**Question: **What planet are you from?

**Answer: **Nope. Not answering that.

"Dammit! I wanted to know! Fine, you don't get to be in the race." Koopie denied.

"I dare to ask... what were you doing in there?" Rosalina risked.

"You don't wanna know..." Koopie shook her head, "You really don't."

Piles of puke on the floor could now be seen.

"That is probably the most disgusting thing I have pictured in my life..." Lakilester turned around to see Birdo twerking on her podium, "Oh wait... I was wrong..."

"What? I got bored..." Birdo defended.

"And now I got scarred for life!" Goombario remarked.

"Let us all take a moment to take those two terrible images out of our heads..." Koops held his head in his hands, "Okay, next up is... IGGY KOOPA!"

"I swear Birdo is actually Wendy Koopa..." Koopie said to herself.

**Question: **Are you going to be eliminated next?

**Answer: **Umm... that's impossible to tell!

"That answer is incorrect, the correct answer is 'I don't know'. There's a difference..." Koopie rolled her eyes, "Now off you go, peasant."

"That was slightly rude..." Iggy noted.

"That's me!" Koopie winked.

"I believe I have lost track of how many people there are left to go - but we've run out of questions again, so the next one will be QUICKFIRE! Because we can." Koops boasted.

"Intense..." Goombario stated.

"Intense indeed." Rosalina smiled.

"Intense indeed it is." Starlow winked.

"Intense indeed it is in the village!" Birdo jumped into Starlow, knocking her out.

"AAH! WENDY KOOPA!" Lakilulu shrieked.

"Shut up, Lakilulu." Dimentio rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, Lakilester and the other person who I can't remember - get up here!" Koops ordered.

"Kolorado, Lakilester - this is a quickfire round. You must answer the question as quickly as you can to get into the race for Team Fortune. Of you go." Koopie spoke softly.

**Question: **What is 62 + 45?

**Answer (Kolorado): **107.

"That is correct! Kolorado, you will be in the race for Team Fortune, Lakilester, you are out of the running." Koopie announced, "Back to you, Koops!"

"So, all of the questions have been asked, and here are the final stats...

"**Into Race: **Dimentio, Goombario, Starlow, Flurrie, Toadette, Parakarry, Kolorado

**Out: **Sushie, Lakilulu, Diddy Kong, Morton Koopa, Birdo, Rosalina, Iggy Koopa, Lakilester" Koops said, "Now we enter the FINAL stage of this challenge - the race to the safe!"

"Yes, will the 7 people in the race please prepare yourselves, the others, just prepare to watch." Koopie ordered.

Dimentio, Goombario, Starlow, Flurrie, Toadette, Parakarry and Kolorado were all ready for the race to the centre, with all of them eyeing a keyhole.

"Team Fortune is right in my reach!" Starlow exclaimed, "I CAN'T WAIT!"

"On your marks..."

"This is gonna be very tense, I bet someone will be hurt!" Goombario worried.

"Get set..."

"Parakarry!" Toadette yelled, "I'm in your alliance!" she signalled, and Parakarry nodded in response.

"GO! GO! GO!" The race began, and Dimentio immediately tripped over.

"Dammit! I've lost a place!" he cursed.

However, Kolorado and Toadette were battling it out for the first spots.

"I know about your alliance." Kolorado told Toadette.

"And?" Toadette wasn't distracted, "I'll have to sabotage you at one point - big deal."

"I could tell people what you're doing..." Kolorado tried to be threatening, but walked into the safe, knocking him out. Toadette happily put the key inside the hole, cheering for her safety.

**Team Fortune: **Toadette, ?, ?

**Remaining: **Parakarry, Flurrie, Starlow, Goombario

**Out: **Dimentio, Kolorado

"Hey Starlow!" Flurrie yelled, "I know how to help you!"

"Oh yeah, how?" Starlow grinned.

"Shove Parakarry out of the way!" Flurrie smirked, "I'm about to take down Goombario!"

"That sounds really fun, I'll try!" Starlow laughed, pushing Parakarry, but he didn't budge. "Oh well, it was worth a try!"

Flurrie shoved Goombario to the floor, "That's very fulfilling!" Flurrie reached the safe, putting the key inside another hole, confirming her safety.

**Team Fortune: **Toadette, Flurrie, ?

**Remaining: **Parakarry, Starlow

**Out: **Dimentio, Kolorado, Goombario

"Did you try to push me?" Parakarry stopped Starlow in her tracks.

"Umm... yeah..." Starlow admitted.

"Eh, no worries..." Parakarry raced ahead while Starlow wasn't looking, evilly laughing as he put his key inside the final hole.

Starlow was fuming.

**Team Fortune: **Toadette, Flurrie, Parakarry

"Well done to all of those who are safe and in Team Fortune!" Koops congratulated.

"But commiserations to those who aren't so lucky, and one of these 12 will have to be eliminated. Vote for someone if you want it to be them!" Koopie told.

"Those people are..." Koops built up suspense...

"Dimentio! Kolorado! Goombario! Starlow! Sushie! Lakilulu! Diddy Kong! Morton Koopa! Birdo! Rosalina! Iggy Koopa! Lakilester!" Koopie finished.

"Vote now!" Koops shouted.

**That was exhausting... hope you enjoyed and please leave your vote in your review! :D**


	3. Scavenger Hunt

**Welcome back to another chapter of Team Fortune! Thanks to Soliddude1175, Owen96, Kaiimi and Killuminati for all reviewing on the previous chapter - I'd like to thank you all for voting too. :)**  
**Soliddude1175: **It would make for some interesting scenes if Lakilester were to be eliminated - but we'll just have to wait and see.  
**Owen96: **Thanks, thanks, thanks, Lakilester being in an alliance will probably create some suspense and maybe even comedy between him and Lakilulu. Hint, hint. ;)  
**Kaiimi: **Thanks, I know how you feel (:P). Lakilester, as I have said before, will definitely bring in some drama.  
**Killuminati: **Short but sweet ;)

* * *

**Team Fortune: **Toadette, Flurrie, Parakarry  
**Remaining contestants: **Dimentio, Kolorado, Goombario, Starlow, Sushie, Lakilulu, Diddy Kong, Morton Koopa, Birdo, Rosalina, Iggy Koopa, Lakilester  
**Eliminated: **Fawful

* * *

Previously on Team Fortune...  
"Be quiet, Wendy Koopa."  
"Very good threats there guys, I'm impressed."  
"Fawful is leaving the competition!"  
"I'm with Lakilulu then..."  
"AAH! IT'S KAMEK! KILL IT WITH FIRE!"  
"WE'LL BE THE VERY BEST OF FRIENDS FOREVER!"  
"I dread to think what Koopie is doing..."

* * *

"Welcome back to the third episode of Team Fortune!" Koopie screamed, "We are about to reveal the bottom 2 face-off, but we need to reveal who is safe first to increase the time of the show!"  
The audience cheered, but screamed when Birdo started twerking again.  
"AAH! MY EYES!" Koops shrieked.  
"Stop twerking, Wendy Koopa." Koopie ordered.  
Birdo sighed, "Okay..."  
"Audience scarring aside, let's reveal the results!" Koops shouted.  
Yet again, all the contestants were in their containers, all wanting to get out.  
"Can you just let me out already? I'm in Team Fortune and I'm clustrophobic!" Parakarry yelled.  
"The three contestants in Team Fortune are..." Koops ignored Parakarry, "Toadette! Flurrie! And Parakarry!"  
The three in Team Fortune stepped out happier than ever to the wild audience applause.  
"I live for the applause, applause, applause..." Flurrie sang to herself.  
"Shut it, Flurrie." Koopie ordered, "It's time to reveal some ACTUAL news!"  
"Oh, okay..." Flurrie frowned, "I want everyone to be eliminated so I win and I don't have to eat a koopa!"  
"...Anyway, the first contestant through with 0 votes is..." Koops ignored again.  
"KOLORADO!" Koopie cheered as Kolorado stepped out of his container.  
"Yay! I'm safe!" Kolorado shouted, "And about to destroy the alliance." he had a sudden change of attitude.  
"Be quiet, Vermont." Koopie spat at Kolorado.  
"It's... Kolorado..." Kolorado corrected.  
"I DON'T CARE!" Koopie yelled, causing Kolorado to burst into tears. She smiled like nothing had happened. "The second contestant safe from the face-off with 0 votes again, is..."  
"Lakilulu?!" Koops revealed, very shocked. Lakilulu, however, wasn't shocked, and stepped out of her container with pride.  
"I knew it." Lakilulu smirked.  
"No one else did!" Iggy rolled his eyes.  
"Oh shut up, Wendy Koo- wait, wrong person. Sorry!" Koopie laughed.  
"The third contestant through to Round 3 is..." Koops smiled.  
"GOOMBARIO!" Koopie grinned as Goombario waddled out of his container, "Watch this, guys!"  
Koopie stuck out her leg, making Goombario trip over.  
"YOU ALL HATE ME!" Goombario cried, running out of the elimination room.  
"That was... emotional." Koops noted.  
"Because I can't be bothered to say it one by one, the next three contestants safe are..." Koopie sighed.  
"Sushie... Rosalina... and... Dimentio!" Koops shouted, and the three who were safe sighed with relief as they stepped out of their respective containers.  
"Thank god for that, I thought I was a goner!" Sushie admitted.  
"Would you like to be made into fish fingers?" Birdo threatened.  
"No, Wendy Koopa." Sushie smirked.  
"Then shut up!" Birdo yelled.  
"Fine." Sushie sulked.  
"We are left with 6 people... 4 of you got a vote each... and your fate was decided by . The first of you in the face-off for survival is..." Koops built up suspense.  
"I'm afraid it is Lakilester!" Koopie frowned, "Lakilester, please move to the face-off arena ready to fight against whoever it may be."  
"NOO! LAKILESTER!" Lakilulu screamed, "DEFEND ME!"  
This made Lakilester run off even quicker, far, far away from Lakilulu.  
"I can't believe I may have let my alliance down already..." he sighed, finally reaching the face-off arena.  
"QUIT THE SOPPY STUFF!" Koopie yelled, "Just prepare to fight!"  
"The final two contestants who got 0 votes are..." Koops smiled.  
"Iggy Koopa... and... Wendy Koopa! I mean Birdo! I mean Wendy Koopa!" Koopie got confused.  
"You MEAN, Birdo!" Birdo spat.  
"Oh yeah... sorry about that..." Koopie laughed.  
"Anyway, there are now 3 people left - Starlow, Morton and Diddy." Koops said.  
"Each of you got a vote, meaning it was down to to decide your fate. Does like you?" Koopie stupidly asked.  
"The final two contestants who are safe are..." Koops grinned.  
"STARLOW!" Koopie shrieked, "AND DIDDY! OKAY?"  
Starlow and Diddy celebrated, but Starlow suddenly stopped.  
"Wait, who voted for me?" she asked, her eyebrows widening.  
"And me?" Diddy questioned.  
"Starlow, Kaiimi voted for you." Koopie replied, "She said she disliked you the most. Sorry!"  
Starlow frowned, "Kaiimi dislikes me?"  
"WHO VOTED FOR ME?" Diddy ordered.  
"That would be Owen96." Koops confirmed.  
"Oh my god! THE Owen96? And THE Kaiimi have voted?" Sushie exclaimed, "They're like the most coolest people on the planet! Well, Yoshpa Kong aside, obviously."  
"I can no longer see the fourth wall. Congratulations Sushie." Birdo spat.  
"However, that does mean that Morton will be facing Lakilester in the face-off, thanks to a late vote from Killuminati." Koops revealed.  
"Thank you Killuminati! You saved me!" Starlow beamed.  
"Let's go to the face-off, face-off, let's go get away!" Flurrie sang to herself again.  
"Shush, Mrs Boobs." Koopie rolled her eyes.

* * *

"This is the face-off again! Morton has been here before, but Lakilester has not. The challenge this time is that there will be different items falling from the sky. If one of them hits you, elimination shall come." Koopie informed.  
"That sounds scary..." Lakilester worried.  
"Indeed it is." Koops winked, "Can Lakilester and Morton please step onto the face-off platform!"  
The face-off was about to begin.  
"What's the point in me staying?" Morton questioned, "I'll always be here..."  
"On your marks..."  
"Should I...?" Morton considered.  
"Get set..."  
"What's the point?" Morton asked himself.  
"GO!" the face-off had started, and Lakilester was running around like mad, trying to avoid the in coming items. Morton, however, was stood still.  
"What ARE you doing?" Lakilester inquired.  
"Giving up." Morton sighed.  
"Eh, I'm not complaining!" Lakilester grinned as an item hit Morton on the head.  
"After THAT anti-climactic face-off, Morton is somehow eliminated!" Koopie frowned, "Off to Team Fortune central, where a shocking new challenge will await!"

* * *

"I can't believe I was voted for..." Starlow was in tears, "I HATE YOU KAIIMI!"  
"Starlow, you're taking this a bit too far." Diddy told.  
"True... I'm just so upset and angry that this was so close to ending for me..." Starlow sighed.  
"I know... I'm upset too, but we have to come back stronger!" Diddy smiled.  
"Diddy..." Starlow wiped the tears from her face.  
"Yeah?" Diddy asked.  
"Can I give you a hug?" Starlow smiled sadly.  
"Sure." Diddy grinned, hugging Starlow.

* * *

"Okay! We're now at Team Fortune Central, are all of you ready?" Koopie asked.  
"YES!" the contestants cried.  
"Good. Because you are all going on a scavenger hunt around the building!" Koops cheered, but the contestants groaned.  
"Sorry to say this, but we aren't 5..." Birdo rolled her eyes.  
"Oh be quiet, Wendy Koopa." Koopie spat.  
Koops was in tears, "I love scavenger hunts, you've just ruined my childhood!"  
"Oh grow up!" Toadette rolled her eyes.  
"Anyway, there are 3 points on this building that will give you a place in Team Fortune. You must find one of these places in five minutes to be in Team Fortune. If the three spaces are taken before the 5 minutes is up, the challenge will stop immediately. IMMEDIATELY." Koopie announced, "There will be signs around everywhere showing you if you're hot, cold or in the middle. Okay?"  
"Okay!" Kolorado cheered.  
"Calm down, dear." Koops hypocritically spat.  
"I won't even say anything..." Toadette sighed.  
"Your time starts now!" Koops announced, and all the remaining contestants searched for a sign.

* * *

**5 minutes remaining...**  
"Come on! I need to find a check point or I'll be voted out!" Lakilester snapped at himself.  
"Lakilester! Over here!" Parakarry whispered, "I think I'm close to a place, come on!"  
Lakilester followed Parakarry, and sure enough, there was a hot sign right next to him.  
"Wow! How did you find that so quickly?" Lakilester asked.  
"I have my ways..." Parakarry winked, "Keep going this way - I'll let you have the spot!"

"Why does everyone hate me?" Lakilulu cried.  
"I don't know... but they seem to hate me too." Birdo admitted.  
"It's not even the voters - no one's ever voted for me - and I try to put on a brave face when people insult me, but it kills me inside." tears fell from Lakilulu's face.  
"It hurts me when people compare me to Wendy Koopa." Birdo smiled, but it scared Lakilulu.  
"AAH! WENDY KOOPA!" she shrieked, running away.  
Birdo sighed, "That's another one I'll have to kill one of these days... I thought we could be friends..."

Starlow and Diddy were exploring the building together, when Starlow realised something.  
"Hang on... isn't there another building?" she pointed out.

"There IS as well!" Diddy shouted, "Thank you, quickly, let's explore there too!"  
The pair ran off outside, searching for the building, without knowing that a secretive figure was watching over them.  
"Looks like THEY are getting a little too close..." they cackled, before walking into a wall, "Why do I always do that?"

"So, if I have worked this out correctly, there should be a check point right about here." Goombario stated, but ended up in a corner of the toilet, "That did NOT work..."  
"What are you doing in here?" Koopie screamed, "GET OUT NOW!"  
"I'm so, so sorry, I got a bit lost..." Goombario lied.  
"I DON'T CARE, GET OUT NOW BEFORE I THROW YOUR GOOMBA BUTT OUT OF THE WINDOW!" Koopie ordered.

* * *

**4 minutes remaining...**  
"Here... check point, check point, check point..." Rosalina called out, hoping it would come running towards her.  
"You're very stupid..." Flurrie rolled her eyes.  
"What? Check points come running towards you, don't they?" Rosalina asked.  
"On your planet, maybe..." Flurrie laughed.  
"Oh, sorry. My planet is a lot better technology wise." Rosalina smiled.  
"Wait a second, is that the check point?" Flurrie pointed to a random space, before running off.  
Rosalina quickly turned around to where Flurrie was pointing, but noticed nothing was there. She turned around again to see that Flurrie was gone.  
"Why did she do that?" Rosalina cried.

"Dammit! A cold sign!" Parakarry cursed, "I could've sworn it said go right!"  
"It was a trick... I knew it!" Lakilester shouted.  
"Sorry, man." Parakarry sighed.  
Lakilester sighed back, "Don't worry about it... I'll just be eliminated next and I won't be a burden anymore."  
"No, we still have 4 minutes to get a check point, we'll go back and go left!" Parakarry suggested.  
"Really? You think we can make it?" Lakilester's face brightened up.  
"Of course!" Parakarry exclaimed, dragging Lakilester as quickly as he can.

Iggy was alone - Morton being eliminated had made him more depressed than ever. He didn't even care about the challenge, he would prefer it if he was eliminated.  
He sighed, "Why did he have to be eliminated? Why couldn't Lakilester give up instead? He's so selfish..."  
"Not really." Birdo defended Lakilester, "Wow, I just defended Lakilester!"  
"What do you want?" Iggy asked.  
"Nothing, I just heard you talking to yourself and felt like replying." Birdo shrugged.  
"Well can you not?" Iggy rolled his eyes, making Birdo sigh.  
"No one wants me around..." she walked off, sulking.

* * *

**3 minutes to go...  
**"Diddy! I see a hot sign!" Starlow yelled, jumping up and down with excitement.  
"Really? Where?" Diddy's face lit up.  
"Come this way!" Starlow ordered.  
"I can't believe it! We might be the first to find a check point!" Diddy screeched.  
"AND ONE CHECK POINT HAS GONE!" they could hear Koopie yell through a microphone.  
"Or maybe not..." Diddy sighed.  
"Oh well, one of us could be in Team Fortune!" Starlow giggled.  
"That would be you..." Diddy smiled.  
"Why me?" Starlow got confused.  
"Because you found it!" Diddy grinned.

"YES! I FOUND A CHECK POINT! GOING SOLO WORKS!" Lakilulu cheered.  
"How did Lakilulu get a check point?" Iggy asked, stunned.  
"I'm smart, obviously." Lakilulu winked.  
"You aren't..." Birdo rolled her eyes, "You realy aren't."  
"I don't see you getting a check point..." Lakilulu smirked.  
"Oh shut it, cloudy with a chance of total idiot." Birdo spat.  
Flurrie burst out laughing, "THAT WAS HILARIOUS! LAKILULU, YOU JUST GOT OWNED BY WENDY KOOPA!"  
"Shush Mrs Boobs." Lakilulu looked down on Flurrie.  
"Valid point." Flurrie admitted.

"So, there are only 2 check points left after Lakilulu somehow got to safety and Team Fortune - ruining the alliance's plan..." Koops revealed.  
"Lakilester! Quickly!" Parakarry called, "Our plan has been ruined this challenge, we'll need to make it through this one ready to actually do something next time!"  
"Okay, so now we turn left?" Lakilester asked, and Parakarry nodded.  
"Come on! We don't have much time!"

* * *

**2 minutes to go...  
**Only 13 contestants remained in the running for the 2 vacant spots in Team Fortune, all of them wanting to get as far as they could in this challenge.  
"Come on! I wanna get into Team Fortune!" Kolorado yelled at himself, but found himself running into a wall. He sighed, but his face lit up when he saw a hot sign on the wall.  
"YES!" he cheered, following the way he was running. Sure enough, he saw the glowing check point just around the corner. He dashed towards it, but a patch on the wall opened up - Parakarry and Lakilester coming out.  
"This one is mine!" Kolorado threatened.  
"Oh, I don't think so." Parakarry shoved Kolorado out of the way, "It's Lakilester's."  
"Aww... Parakarry doing some favours for Lakilester!" Kolorado teased.  
"Yeah, it's called having friends." Lakilester defended, "Just back off."  
Lakilester and Kolorado then raced each other to the check point, both tempted to push the other over.  
"Hang on, if we get the check point, we'll be in Team Fortune with Lakilulu..." Lakilester said with horror.  
"AAH! I DON'T WANNA BE IN TEAM FORTUNE!" Kolorado panicked, running away.  
"Worked like a charm..." Lakilester smirked, reaching the check point.  
"The second check point has been taken!" Koopie announced, "There is only 1 more left, the other 12 will have to rely on the viewer votes!"  
Starlow and Diddy were still desperately trying to find a check point, but were extremely disappointed to find a dead end.  
"AARGH! IT'S NO USE!" Starlow screeched, "We're gonna lose this challenge and I'll be voted out because no one likes me!"  
"That's crazy!" Diddy defended, "Everyone likes you... except for Kaiimi!"  
"Wait, what's that note on the wall?" Starlow noticed.  
"Oh god... this can't be good." Diddy gulped, picking up the note.  
"Are you really that stupid? We said in the other building! You've now been disqualified for cheating. Silly people." read the note. Diddy and Starlow were then launched back into the building.  
"Well that helped..." Starlow sighed.

"Aah, it is nice to have a stroll around the building - it's very pleasant." Rosalina smiled.  
"Especially when there's a check point right there." Dimentio pointed out the obvious check point in the corner.  
"HOW DID I NOT NOTICE THAT?" Rosalina screamed.  
"Well, now it'll be even more painful for you because that check point is mine!" Dimentio laughed.  
"Oh, I don't think so..." Rosalina rolled her eyes.  
"That must change then." Dimentio smirked.  
"Or maybe not..." Rosalina smirked back, before preparing herself to sing,  
"A princess must be good,  
A princess must have class.  
A princess must be stylish  
when she kicks you in the ass!"  
She began to beat Dimentio (who was cowardly screaming) up, before gracefully floating onto the check point.  
"And that is how you do it!" she exclaimed.

* * *

"Everyone's fates have been sealed - let's find out who is in Team Fortune this time!" Koops exclaimed.  
"The first one in is... somehow Lakilulu!" Koopie revealed, and everyone gasped.  
"You've all heard it before!" Koops shouted.  
"It's still a shock!" Toadette rolled her eyes.  
"True." Koops shrugged.  
"The second contestant into Team Fortune is... Lakilester!" Koopie shouted, more people cheering.  
"Oh my god! Lakilester is with me!" Lakilulu blushed.  
"Oh god..." Lakilester sighed.  
"And the final contestant in Team Fortune is... Rosalina yet again!" Koops revealed.  
"Yay!" Rosalina cheered for herself, "...No?"  
"No." Sushie coldly spoke.  
"Oh, ok..." Rosalina sighed.

* * *

"So, you must get voting for whoever you wish to eliminate!" Koops ordered.  
"The ones you can vote for are..." Koopie revealed.  
"Birdo!"  
"Diddy Kong!"  
"Dimentio!"  
"Flurrie!"  
"Goombario!"  
"Iggy Koopa!"  
"Kolorado!"  
"Parakarry!"  
"Starlow!"  
"Sushie!"  
"And Toadette!"  
"Vote now!" Koops ordered.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter - make sure you vote for who you want to be eliminated. I have a question for you - should I make voting a poll for you? Answer in your reviews, see you next time :D**


End file.
